


Scarves and Scars

by JLia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hate to Love, I swear, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, lifeguard AU, oh these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLia/pseuds/JLia
Summary: Lapis needs to talk to Jasper at a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture:  
> https://aku2.tumblr.com/post/155838221221/jaspis-school-au
> 
> Continuation to this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9213920/chapters/20897708
> 
> I really, really wanted to write something based off the picture above and continue with "My Jerk". Plus, I was procrastinating on homework.

 Smoke clouded the air in puffs of hazy white. The clamor of voices rose above the heavy boom of hip-hop music blaring from the speakers. A crowd gathered around the long, rectangular table, drunkenly cheering on the players. A tiny white ball tapped against the hard surface as it was clumsily tossed at carefully placed red cups. Lapis stood at one end of the table, holding the ping pong ball in her long fingers. Her tongue was stuck between her lips as she concentrated on a particular cup. She was already a little tipsy. A rule—more like a toll—was set in place that required players to take a couple of shots before playing. It gave those who could handle their liquor an advantage. Luckily for Lapis, her opponents were not some of those people.

She tossed the ball forward. It hit the rim and bounced onto the floor. The crowd around her roared with laughter. Her beer pong partner, Peridot, aimed for the same cup. The ball bounced on the table and into the cup. Everyone cheered. Pearl grabbed the cup, plucking out the ball and the little tray that protected the beer before gulping it down. The crowd chanted and encouraged until she finished and set the empty cup aside. It was her turn. Her body swayed as she took aim and missed her intended target. Pearl's girlfriend, Sheena, gave her a long, comforting kiss, her inhibitions lowered by the alcohol in her veins. Boys hollered and whooped; Sheena flipped them off. Pearl's face was flushed with red when Sheena pulled away.

“Come on, S,” Peridot yelled, impatiently. “Throw the ball.”

 Sheena stumbled for a moment, turning to face the game table. She did not even bother to aim and inelegantly tossed the ball at the shrinking pyramid of cups. It fell in. Sheena jumped, her fists in her air. Pearl draped herself over her girlfriend, and another steamy make-out session began. Fuck. Lapis took the cup, taking out the tray and guzzled down the beer. It was warm and bitter as it glided down her throat. When she finished, Lapis noticed that Sheena and Pearl had disappeared. Peridot shrugged her shoulder, picking up two of the full cups and handing one to Lapis.

“I guess we win by default!” Peridot squeaked. She lifted her beverage, and they struck the plastic sides together. Lapis gulped down the second beer. She shook her head after she consumed the last drop and wrinkled her nose. This beer was disgusting.  Lapis was shoved away from the table as another set of teams took their positions. Her head was swimming. It was a wonderful, detached feeling. Her body was languid; she felt loose and carefree. It had been a while since she had felt like this. School had been keeping her occupied and her new job filled up whatever time she did not spend studying. Not that she was complaining; she got paid to enjoy the sun and water at the Beach City pool. The only sour note was her co-worker, Jasper, who she has butt heads with on numerous occasions. Speaking of the devil…

The large woman was talking with her sister, holding a clunky vapor in one of her hands. She lifted the device up to her lips and blew out a ring of smoke. Lapis's eyes narrowed, and she fiddled with the blue scarf around her neck. Jasper's had her thick platinum hair piled on top of her head. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse that stretched over her massive chest and black jeans. Lapis could make out the outline of her sculpted muscles underneath the thin fabric. This was probably the most clothes she had seen Jasper wear. Normally, she was in a tiny bikini. Her cheeks flushed as the image of Jasper in her swimsuit flashed in her mind. Amethyst saw her and motioned for her to come over.

 "Hey, Lapis. Long time, no see," Amethyst greeted, her words slurring together and throwing her thick arm over Lapis's shoulder. She was dressed almost identical to Jasper, a white button-up shirt, and black cargo pants. It was funny how they looked so similar except for their height. Jasper towered over the two smaller girls. Amethyst pointed over to her sister. “You know my sister, right?”

 "Unfortunately. We work at the pool together," Lapis replied, and Jasper sneered, her golden eyes focused on Lapis. A thick streak of beige skin crossed over her eyes. Amethyst snapped her fingers and bobbed her as she remembered.

“That’s right. That’s right. Jasp told me. You’re the water bitch. I should have known. Shit. I mean…” Jasper did not seem to be disturbed or upset by Amethyst's slip. She just took a puff of her vapor, careful to not blew the smoke into anyone's face. Her lips curled in a sardonic smile. An uncomfortable silence descended between the three girls, filled with the roar of voices and the thumping of heavy music. Well, this got awkward really quick, Lapis thought. She was not surprised that Jasper considered her a bitch because the feeling was mutual. Jasper's arrogance irritated her, and she suspected it masked a deeper insecurity. She was too laidback; too flirtatious and too charming for it to be completely genuine. 

“Don’t sweat it, Ame. It’s not much of a secret, right, Lapis?” Lapis’s chest burn with the thick magma of rage. Jasper smiled, placing the vapor to her lips, smoking curling from her lips when she spoke. “How do you two know each other?”

“Uh, college. We had some classes together.”

“That’s right. Lapis is a college girl too.” Why was Jasper so focused on her? She hated how flustered she was getting with Jasper’s intense eyes on her. The fire in her chest was seeping to her cheeks and through her limbs. “It all makes sense now. All work and no play make Lapis a dull girl.”

“I’m going elsewhere, Ame,” Lapis said, briskly, patting the stout girl on the shoulder. She did not even bother to say goodbye to Jasper, only shooting her an unpleasant look. She would not let Jasper’s presence at the party to ruin her night. Lapis stormed over to the table with an assortment of liquor, mixers, and garnishes to make herself a blue bird cocktail. She slammed the bottles on the tabletop as she prepared her drink, pouring in gin, triple sec, and blue curacao. She wouldn’t let Jasper get to her.

Lapis spent the next few hours wandering around the house, socializing with some of the party goers and trying to quell her fury with alcohol. However, each time she saw Jasper, the fire in her gut would rekindle until no amount of alcohol could suppress it. With drunken determination, Lapis set out to find Jasper and give her piece of her mind. She worked hard! She did her job, and she did it well!  She got straight As. She wasn’t dull! Jasper had no right to mock her being practical and ambitious! It took her a while of stumbling through the house before Lapis found her wrapped with a skinny girl with short, wild blonde hair. Lapis staggered over to Jasper, yanking the large woman away from her friend.

“We need to talk.” She did not give Jasper a moment to answer. Lapis pulled her through the crowd and shoved her into a nearby room. Jasper’s face was amused and annoyed as she crossed her hands over her chest. Lapis noticed that her bra was missing under the white fabric. She gulped slowly, her mouth suddenly filled with bile. Her head was fuzzy, obscured by a cloud of intoxication.

“Well, what do you need to say to me.”

“I-I…I’m not dull,” Lapis said, dumbly. What was she doing again?

“That’s it? Was it really that important to pull me away from…” Lapis cut Jasper short, pulling her face toward hers and roughly kissing her. Jasper jerked in surprise before wrapping her arms around Lapis's waist. They stumbled backward; Lapis's back hitting the wall as she grabbed a fistful of Jasper’s hair. She took Jasper’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at the strip of flesh. Jasper chuckled and broke the contact, running her lips along her neck. This was definitely not what Lapis had planned but, she suddenly did not care.

“Okay. Not dull,” Jasper teased in between the croak of her shoulder and neck.

“Shut up,” Lapis muttered, shoving Jasper toward the bed. She forced her to lay down, crawling on top the brawny woman and straddling her waist. Jasper’s hands fell onto her hips, fingers digging into her flesh. She tried to lift herself up to capture Lapis’s mouth on her own but, Lapis tutted and pushed her back. Swiftly, Lapis unwrapped the blue scarf from her neck and guided Jasper’s hands to the metal post. She laced the strip of fabric through the bars and wrapped it around Jasper’s wrists. An amused chuckle rumbled in Jasper’s chest as she watched Lapis intently bind her hands.

“I’d never pegged you to be this kinky.”

“You’re a horrible judge of character,” Lapis replied, slurred. She gave the scarf a final tug, testing to make sure it was restricting but, not painfully tight. Jasper inhaled sharply, flexing her arms, her biceps straining against the sleeves of her white blouse. Lapis ran her nails down the silky material, tracing each dip and curve of hard muscle underneath the material until she reached the swell of her chest. With little flicks of her long fingers, Lapis undid the buttons of Jasper’s blouse. Lapis could not help but be thankful that Jasper wore a shirt like this. She did not have to undo her handiwork to remove Jasper’s top. And, fortunately for her, Jasper had already removed her bra. Probably by the skinny blonde. Lapis stopped for a moment, straightening her spine and resting her hand on Jasper’s sternum, admiring the large woman tied underneath her. Her skin was a masterpiece of beige brushstrokes against dark skin. Jasper licked her lips; her amber eyes were watching and waiting for Lapis to make another move. Her breathing was heavy and labored with lust.

“Let me see you now,” she demanded, huskily.

 "Nope," Lapis smirked and gently tapped Jasper’s pointed nose. Jasper growled but, stayed silent. For a fleeting moment, Lapis considered leaving Jasper there; hot, bothered and tied to the bed. It would be amusing but, Lapis knew Jasper would pay her back later. And where would that leave her? She needed to prove Jasper wrong. That’s why she was here. She cupped Jasper’s breasts, the plump mounds barely fitting in her hand. She circled Jasper’s nipples underneath her fingertips, earning a satisfying gasp from her. Lapis leaned forward, capturing Jasper’s lips with hers and thrust her fingers in her platinum hair. Their tongues battled each other, wet and desperate; Jasper strained against her binds. Lapis knew she was trying to hold her; keep her in place and take control. However, she was powerless. It was exhilarating to have someone at her mercy. Lapis moved her mouth away from Jasper’s lips and traveled down her throat, running her tongue along the salty flesh. 

Lapis playfully sunk her teeth into the muscle of her jugular.  Jasper hissed and tilted back her head to expose more of her neck. Lapis showered bites along Jasper’s skin while her hand trailed down her chiseled abs and grazed the cool metal of her zipper. She pulled away to focus on unzipping Jasper’s jeans. Once the pants were loose around her waist, Jasper eagerly lifted her hips to allow Lapis to slip them off. Hidden underneath the denim was a pair of black, satin discolored with Jasper's arousal. Lapis snorted. She did not think that Jasper would get this turned on from being tied up and submissive. Since they started working together, Lapis thought she would be very dominant in bed. Or, maybe, it was just a new experience. Or that they were intoxicated. Lapis certainly was not used to her own assertiveness.

“Are you just going to gawk, Lazuli?”

“I don’t think you should be talking, Jasper. You’re the one tied up.” Jasper’s mouth fell open to retort but, it was replaced with a moan as Lapis ran her finger across the wet patch of her silky panties. She rubbed Jasper’s slit through the fabric before slipping her hand in. Jasper was hairless and smooth under her fingers. And wet. Very wet. Lapis parted Jasper’s slick lips and massaged the bundle of nerves peeking out from its sheath. Jasper uttered a curse as Lapis worked her nub, enjoying the way she writhed and huffed and groaned. All because of her. She bowed her head and wrapped her lips around one of her erect nipples, sucking and digging her teeth into her flesh.

Jasper chanted a particular curse as Lapis pressed a finger into Jasper’s heat, exploring the spongy, hot depths. When Jasper jerked, Lapis knew she found that spot and focused her attention on the area. She slipped another finger passed Jasper’s folds and pumped them deep into her g-spot. Jasper bucked her hips to Lapis’s set rhythm, getting louder and more vocal.  Lapis scowled and clumsily muffled Jasper’s cries of pleasure with her hand. She could not risk someone walking in on them. The larger woman lightheartedly nipped at her palm in retaliation but, lowered her voice. Once Lapis felt comfortable withdrawing her hand, she moved between Jasper’s legs, briefly ceasing her actions as she pressed her lips against the top of Jasper’s folds. She ran her tongue over the fleshy bead before continuing to move her two fingers inside of Jasper.

Lapis could feel the pleasant discomfort in her groin and the pooling wetness against her panties. Her free hand trailed down her thighs and under her black skirt. She brushed the damp material of her underwear, creating friction against her pulsating crease. Oh, God. She hoped no one would walk in on them. Though, she had to admit, that the fear of discovery only added to the thrill and pleasure. It was only a mild concern. Lapis thrust her fingers more rapidly into Jasper. Lapis could hear the protest of the bed posts as Jasper pulled against her restraints, her body tightening. Jasper came undone quicker than Lapis imagined, her walls squeezing around her fingers and liquid spilling down her hand.

“Where’s your stamina,” Lapis asked, sitting up and wiping her wet fingers on the bed covers. Jasper just moaned in reply, her eyes closed. Oh, no you don’t. Lapis quickly yanked off her wet underwear and carelessly tossed them on the ground. She scrambled up Jasper and set her legs on either side of her head. Her hand thrust into Jasper's platinum locks and tilted her head up toward the valley between her legs. Jasper chuckled without bothering to open her eyes.

“Trying to tell me something,” she murmured.

“Nnh,” Lapis sighed, desperately rotating her hips. Jasper ran her tongue across Lapis’s wet crease, curling it at the tip of her folds. Lapis groaned, holding onto the back of Jasper’s head with one hand as she lapped at her slit. Her skilled tongue toyed with Lapis’s puffy nub. She huffed, using her other hand to tightly grip the headboard until her knuckles turned white. Her blue hair fell around her face as she looked down at the bound woman. Smoky gold eyes captured hers as Jasper worked her tongue into Lapis’s heat. Curious, Lapis unthreaded her scarf from Jasper’s wrists and the headboard. Jasper did not waste the opportunity. Quickly, she grabbed Lapis's waist and switched their positions so Lapis was underneath her.

“You’re in for it, brat,” Jasper whispered against her lips, smiling. Excitement bubbled deep within Lapis, desire coiling in her stomach. Jasper buried her head between Lapis’s legs and bit into her thigh. Lapis cried out and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.  Jasper chuckled puckering her lips against the mark and sucking at the reddened flesh. Jasper repeated the action a few more times until Lapis’s thighs were fully marked. In the back of Lapis’s mind, she was vaguely aware that she was going to be sore tomorrow. It was a hazy recollection and, tonight, she did not care. Jasper used two fingers to spread Lapis’s drenched lips, blowing against them before trailing her tongue torturously slow along the silken valley.

Lapis shuddered when Jasper drove her agile tongue deep into the depths. Jasper replaced her tongue with two fingers, slipping them easily passed the slick pleats of skin. She croaked her digits, eliciting a loud moan from Lapis. Her lips latched onto her core as she pumped steadily into Lapis’s heat. Lapis was a mess under Jasper’s touch, the delicious pressure building in her gut and consuming her body in euphoric shivers. She clutched Jasper’s hair, her fingers knotted in the thick locks. When Jasper hit that perfect spot, Lapis clenched around her and found her release. Jasper chuckled, removing her fingers as soon as Lapis came down from her high and carefully licking them. Generally, Lapis would have been disgusted by watching someone taste her arousal but, tonight, she was not bothered.

Jasper curled up next to her, resting her hand on Lapis’s belly and propping up her head with her hand. Lapis noticed the bruises blossoming against Jasper’s neck. It did not register that she was the one who made them. They stared at each for a moment, soaking in their afterglows. All Lapis wanted to do was nestled next to Jasper and fall asleep in her arms. Oh, that was so cheesy. Why did she think that? She tried to sit up but, a wave of nausea and dizziness forced her to lie back down. Lapis groaned, a new sensation churning in her stomach and rising in the back of her throat. She was going to be sick. Maybe she would just close her eyes for a moment. Just curl up against Jasper and…

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you and Lapis fucked! On my bed, nonetheless.” Amethyst exclaimed. She did not sound angry, grinning as she tore into her donut. Jasper sighed, cupping the hot mug of coffee in her hands. It was ten in the morning and Lapis was still sleeping in her bed. After she had fallen asleep, Jasper had moved Lapis to her room. She did not think that Lapis knew she was staying with the party hosts, Steven and Connie, and Jasper knew Amethyst would not be too happy if she left the blue-haired girl in her bed. Especially since the poor girl had woken up not too long after Jasper had moved her to puke. She was sick for most of the night. Jasper spent the entire time comforting her.

“I’m surprised you’re not pissed.” Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s whatever. I’ve done it in your bed too. Now we are even.”

“Wait? What?” Her little sister looked fluster, avoiding her gaze for something more interesting on the bare wall.

“And here I thought you hated her," Amethyst answered, quickly changing the subject. Jasper rolled her eyes. She did not hate Lapis. On the contrary, she admired Lapis. She was strong and resilient.  She had this way of making Jasper feel vulnerable and insecure without even trying. Jasper was not used to having her confidence stripped so easily. And it amused and upset Jasper that Lapis had took such a strong dislike to her. She did not bother to hide it. After last night though…

“I was drunk. She was drunk. It was just a one night stand.”

“Uh-huh. That’s why you stayed up with her all night while she barfed and she is still sleeping in your bed,” Amethyst countered, her eyes gleaming.

“Shut up. She will probably just hate me more," her voice lowering. Yeah. She'll be furious once she woke up. 

“Sure,” Amethyst drew out the word, making her skepticism evident. “Well, how was it? I’ve always been a little curious.”

“It was okay.” Jasper tried to sound as casual and disinterest as possible. She could not tell Amethyst that she still tasted Lapis on her lips or still feel the ghost of her fingers along her body or the friction of her scarf against her wrists. God! Being tied down had been incredible! Idly, she soothed her fingers over the faint marks made from the fabric of the makeshift restraints. She never thought she would enjoy being submissive to someone and Lapis slipped beautifully into that dominate role. Jasper was impressed.

"Your neck, and wrists suggest otherwise, Jasp," Amethyst commented but, thankfully, left it alone. They sat quietly; Amethyst finishing her fifth donut and Jasper drinking her coffee. She would have to check on Lapis soon and bring her something to drink. Jasper knew she would have one hell of a hangover and would need some liquids. Thankfully, Amethyst was always prepared with her various hangover cures. It was one of the few times that she planned ahead.  Amethyst cleaned up her breakfast, throwing her dishes in the sink with a large clatter.

“And, for the record, you were pretty damn sober by the time Lapis pulled you into my room. Pedialyte is in the fridge.” Amethyst smirked before disappearing into her room to change for work. A scowl twisted Jasper’s lips. Amethyst was right. It was more than just a one night stand for Jasper. She pushed aside her coffee and grabbed the bottle of Pedialyte from the refrigerator. Amethyst swore by this for a hangover. Better than Gatorade. She poured the red, syrupy liquid into a glass, grabbed some saltines and went back to her room. Lapis was sitting up in bed, cradling her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Her dyed hair was a tangled mess of blue against her tan skin. Jasper inhaled sharply, taking in the sight.

“Morning, sunshine,” she greeted, forcing herself to sound confident. Lapis glanced through her fingers.

“Oh, my God,” Lapis moaned. Jasper could not help feeling of delight and a tinge guilt when Lapis’s face flushed scarlet. “Oh, my God.”

“I never knew you were religious,” Jasper quipped.

“Oh, my God.”

 "Here." She thrust the Pedialyte in Lapis's hands. Lapis did not hesitate and gulped it down thirstily. She handed the empty cup back to Jasper, returning to clutching her head. Jasper took a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

“Nauseous. And like someone is hammering in my head.” Lapis rubbed her fingers along her hairline and forehead. “Where am I?”

“My room.”

“Your room,” Lapis repeated, hollowly. Her head lifted to look around the room. Jasper kept it minimal with a few things tacked to the walls and the bare necessities. The less stuff she needed to move around, the better.

“Yup. I moved you here after…”

“We had sex.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I tied you up.”

 "Oh, yeah," Jasper's face split into a grin but, Lapis did not seem as amused as she pieced the night together.

“I feel asleep then I started throwing up.”

“Yeah.”

“You held my hair.”

“Yes.”

“And rubbed my back.” Jasper nodded in response.

“Oh, God. I’m…I…thank you for that, I guess.”

“Don’t mention it.” Lapis hung her head, sighing as a scowl flittering across her features.

 "Where is my underwear? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY THIGHS?!" Jasper cleared her throat, and Lapis snapped her head up. She felt the blue eyes burning into her, demanding and angry. A chill crept up Jasper's spine but, she tried to keep her cool under the scrutiny. “You do this?”

“It was payback for this,” Jasper explained, revealing her heavily bruised neck. Lapis regarded the trail of hickeys, the mask of fury slipping from her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled noisily.

“That wasn’t what I had planned.”

“What did you have planned?”

“I honestly don’t remember. I just remember being so pissed at you. I just wanted to…I don’t know.”

“Sounds very reasonable.” Lapis scoffed, slowly shaking her head.

“If it makes you feel any better, you sure showed me. You really taught me a lesson,” Jasper joked, carefully.

“Oh, shut up,” Lapis muttered. Jasper detected a hint of a playful smile in her tone. The balloon swelling in her chest deflated with relief. She was expecting Lapis to yell or storm out or throw a fit. Even become violent. It was good that she was taking it well. Why did she care so much?  She did not want her to be mad even if she was the one who had pounced on her. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“It was quite amazing. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Oh, fuck. Lapis peered at Jasper through her arms. Jasper could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment and her body tense. Why did she feel the need to add that? Jasper hid her humility behind a superficially flirtatious and confident smile, trying to gauge Lapis’s reaction. Lapis had an amazing poker face, impassive and searching Jasper’s features.

“You’re unbelievable,” was all Lapis said. Jasper could not tell if she meant that as a compliment or an insult. She did not press for clarification. Instead, she handed Lapis the box of saltines and went to refill her drink as an excuse to remove herself from the room. Jasper had never felt so unnerved around anyone as she did around Lapis. The blue-haired girl just had that effect on her. Jasper groaned, rubbing her temples. Amethyst was waiting for her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a huge, shit-eating grin on her lips.

“So, what _did_ you do to her thighs?”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Lapis had hooked up with Jasper at the party. Work had become awkward whenever they had the same shift. Lapis could barely bring herself to look directly at Jasper. She still could not believe what she had done, and Jasper had the marks of their night displayed on her neck. It did not seem to matter to Jasper. She wore them proudly like badges of triumph. She had no shame while Lapis was consumed with it; she hated Jasper for it. Sometimes, Lapis caught girls bitterly asking Jasper who she had given her the hickeys. Thankfully, Jasper remained discreet; at least, whenever she knew Lapis was in earshot. However, Lapis could always feel her golden eyes flicker toward her when no one else was paying attention.            

The marks on her thighs were slowly healing. She was fortunate to be able to cover them up. Lapis wanted to be furious with Jasper about tarnishing her skin but, she could not ignite the emotion. Yet as she sobered everything about that night became clearer, and she remembered how pleasurable those bites were and how much she ached for more. Lapis squirmed in the lifeguard tower at the memory, clamping her legs together and trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. However, she could not censor the memory of Jasper’s teeth and lips against her skin. Oh, fuck. She was thankful when Lars came to relieve her.  Lapis sat miserably in the break room, trying to cool down the intensity in her loins.  Calm yourself, Lazuli. You’re acting like a horny teenager, she scolded herself.

Sure, that night was indescribable, and Jasper was attractive but, she was also arrogant and wild and irresponsible. She was probably just another notch in Jasper’s belt. And Lapis wanted to be mad at Jasper for making her another conquest; however, Lapis knew she was the one to approach her, quite strongly too. Plus, Jasper had been drunk, and it was not like she knowingly took advantage of her. Lapis tried to blame Jasper for causing her to drink so much but, Lapis knew that was her fault. She allowed Jasper to get under her skin and drank herself stupid. It just left her feeling idiotic and humiliated. Out of all the people she had to sleep with, why Jasper? Why did she keep thinking about that night and the feel of Jasper’s mouth on her?

The door to the break room swung open, and Jasper entered. Their eyes met for a moment before Lapis looked down at the tabletop, warmth engulfing her cheeks. Of course, Jasper would have to walk in right this minute! She heard Jasper grumble a greeting as she dropped her purse on the seat of a chair and pulled off her leather jacket.  Jasper draped her jacket over the back of the chair, not taking her eyes away from Lapis. All Lapis wanted to do was shrink into her seat and disappear. Her shoulders were tense, and she was desperately trying not to look at Jasper. The larger woman started toward the locker room but, seemed to change her mind. Instead, she turned back quickly and yanked out a chair next to Lapis, straddling it.

“Let’s address this elephant in the room.”

“I’d rather not,” Lapis replied, shortly. She could hear the ice in her voice. The last thing she wanted was to talk about it. She wanted to forget it ever happened and move on.

“Come on, Lazuli! This is stupid. We can’t keep up this awkwardness forever. Let’s just air everything out and get on with our lives.” Well, they agreed on that aspect.

“Okay but, not at work.”

“When,” Jasper insisted, her eyes burning to Lapis. She sighed.

 "Sometime after work," Lapis replied, her tone curt and teetering on condescending. Maybe she could postpone this talk long enough that Jasper would forget about it. She would have to be more careful about how she acted around Jasper, though. 

“When exactly. I’m not going to let you brush this off.” Damnit.

 "Fine," Lapis snapped, angry that Jasper saw through her plan. "Meet me at the Big Donut around 5:30, ‘kay?"

“Good. See. That wasn’t hard, was it?" Jasper smirked, standing up and pushing the chair back into the table. She headed into the locker room, disappearing behind the thick white curtain that divided the two rooms. Lapis huffed, thinning her lips into a narrow line. A stream of angry curses and unpleasant names filled in her head as she glared at the curtain. Finally, Lapis slammed her palms onto the table and slunk out of the breakroom so Jasper would not see her red face.

* * *

             

She chickened out. Well, Lapis had no intention of meeting Jasper after work. She was not ready to talk about what happened. Instead, she hid at the Beach City Library and attempted to study for her sociology exam. Lapis knew Jasper would be pissed and she would have to deal with her at work but, this gave her more time to think about what she would say. All this happened because Lapis did not have anything prepared besides "I'm not dull." And she did not want history to repeat itself.

Lapis’s leg shook as she flipped through the thick textbook. Her stomach was in knots, and she kept glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. She would give it until six before heading home. Lapis tapped her pen against the tabletop, the little words blurring together. Her mind kept drifting to Jasper waiting for her at the Big Donut.  It was shitty of her to leave Jasper without even an explanation, wasn’t it? She should just meet up with her. Lapis shut her book but, opened it back up again. What would they even say to each other? She should at least give her an excuse for not be there. But, Lapis did not even have her number.

She debated for an hour until it was passed six and she had made no leeway in her studying, and it was too late for a decision.  She had stood Jasper up. Lapis wished she felt more relieved about it. All it left was a horrible feeling in her gut and bad taste in her mouth. Gathering up her materials, Lapis shoved them into her backpack and left the library. She did not own a vehicle and had to rely on walking, public transportation or bumming rides from friends to get around Beach City. Though it was a few miles away, Lapis chose to walk. The smell of the salty breeze and the damp air always helped clear her head. A bloated sun was sulking behind the horizon.

 What would she say to Jasper tomorrow? She had to come up with an excuse to why she missed their meeting. Saying that she had forgotten was too weak, and she did not want to tempt fate by claiming a family member was hurt. She could not use any friends because that would mean getting them involved and anything work related was useless. Lapis went over several different lies before choosing a simple one about school. It was partially truthful, and she could use the lack of having Jasper's number to her advantage. A smile crossed Lapis's lips, quite pleased with herself. She pulled out her keys and opened the door to her apartment.

The living room was small and cluttered with artwork of various mediums lining the walls and shelves. A mismatch couch and love seat surrounded a rather large TV hooked up with game consoles. There was a small area that they used a dining room with a table and four chairs. The kitchen was on the right, blocked in by a wall and countertop. The master room was in between the kitchen and dining room. Lapis shared the apartment with Peridot, who was lounging on the couch and watching a movie. Since she paid a significant portion of the rent, Peridot got the master room. That was all right with Lapis; it was only fair. On the opposite end of the apartment was Lapis's room and her bathroom that doubled as the guest.

“Hey,” Lapis greet, nonchalantly, heading to her room to throw her stuff now.

“Hey, Lap. You have a vis--.” Peridot did not get to finish her sentence as Lapis opened her door and Jasper was sitting at her computer desk. Lapis jumped, cursing loudly and falling into the door. Peridot came up behind her, laughing. Jasper just chuckled. “I tried to warn…”

“Get out,” Lapis growled, pointing toward the entrance.

“No,” Jasper challenged, mischievously. Peridot glanced between Lapis and Jasper, confused by the hostility.

“How did you find out where I live?”

“Ame told me after you stood me up.”

“Oh, um…” Lapis’s head snapped toward Peridot. The blonde girl gave her a weak, apologetic smile. “Sorry…I—I did not know…”

“Don’t sweat it, Dot. I owe you one.”

“Uh, sure? Uh…I—um…” Peridot dashed away, not bothering to finish her sentence. Lapis gripped the knob, clenching and unclenching her other hand. Her entire body was blazing she swore she saw steam coming from her skin. She slammed the door and angrily tossed her backpack onto the floor. Jasper leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. She wore a tight white tank that emphasized the muscles in her arms and the size of her chest over a pair of dark blue jean and tall black boots. The revealing top gave Lapis a good look at the hickeys adorning Jasper’s neck. Lapis did not know what to say.

“You are fucking relentless!”

“One of my many best qualities,” Jasper joked. She pulled out something from her purse that was lying on the floor next to her. Lapis’s scarf. The steam rising off her body turned into burning coals, hot and alive on her flesh. “I brought this back.”

Lapis snatched the offensive item away from Jasper. She had purposely forgotten her scarf. It was just a reminder of what happened, and she was not happy about its presence in her room. Much like Jasper. Lapis coiled the long, silky fabric between her hands, tightening and loosening it around her hands and wrists.

“Care to explain,” Jasper asked, watching her hands work the scarf.

 "No," Lapis replied flatly, trying to meet Jasper's gaze; however, her confidence faltered, and she rolled her eyes away. "But, I guess you won't go until I tell you."

“You caught that, huh?” Lapis took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on lacing the scarf in different ways on her arms.

“I don’t know what you are expecting, Jasper. I fucked up that night. Bad. That should’ve never happened, and I’m pissed off.”

“Pissed at me?”

“I don’t know. I want to be. I try to be,” Lapis admitted, leaning her back against the door and crossing one leg over the other. She folded her hands against her back, trying to stop the nervous twitch. For some reason, Lapis could not bring herself to toss the scarf aside. It was like a strange security blanket. She stared blankly at one of her posters on the wall. “Ultimately, it’s not your fault.”

“Honestly, I thought you would be pissed and blame me. You handled it pretty well the morning after but, then we get back to work and…I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

“Because I was ashamed and working with you, flaunting those marks…” Lapis wiggled her fingers toward Jasper’s neck. “It just made matters worse.”

“Was it really that bad to sleep with me?” Lapis made a strangled noise.

“No. Yes, I mean. The sex was great but…”

“Eh, eh,” Jasper interrupted, raising a hand and grinning wildly. “Let’s just leave it as the sex was great.”

“What? No. Oh, my God. You are…”

“Unbelievable? Apparently so.” Lapis growled in frustration, ready to tear out her hair. It was no use talking with her!

“See, this is why you annoy me,” her voice rose. “You’re cocky. _Unbelievably_ cocky. How can someone be so full of themselves,” Lapis asked, pushing off the wall as she began to pace her room.

“Practice,” Jasper replied, thoughtfully. Her shoulders rose and fell in a casual, nonchalant motion. Lapis stopped. Practice? The question was rhetorical but, that was not the answer she would have expected. Jasper stared, unblinking. She looked as if she was challenging Lapis to say something yet, there was a glimmer of confusion. It was as if she was surprised by her answer as well. Jasper added, with a sly grin, “And just being awesome.”

“Okay, Barney Stinson.” Jasper chuckled and Lapis’s lips quirked. She exhaled slowly, returning to playing with her scarf. Her frustration and anger were slowly dissolving into fatigue and embarrassment. She was not getting anywhere being angry and stubborn. "Ugh. I'm sorry, Jasper. I fucked up, and I keep fucking up. I just—I never—I just can’t stand you. You get under my skin. Sleeping with you was just—but, it wasn’t you. It was me but, I don’t want to be just another notch.”

“I’m not following.”

 "I'm not either," Lapis answered, miserably, plopping down on her bed. She stretched the scarf, rolling it up until her hands were bound then unrolling them.  Her mixed emotions were unexplainable. There was an ongoing battle between her mind and her metaphoric heart. Neither side knew exactly what they were arguing but, they remained persistent in their views. Lapis was lost in her thoughts, attempting to form her feelings into words, that she did not notice Jasper get up until she was standing in front of her. Lapis looked up, inhaling sharply. Jasper leaned close, encasing Lapis between her arms as she rested her hands on the bed. Push her away, her mind cried. No, her heart protested. See where this goes. Fuck her again, Lapis's nether regions screamed. Lapis's hands froze in her lap, and her body went rigid. Jasper hung her head, sighing roughly.

 "Listen, Lapis. I…" Lapis thrust her hands into Jasper's hair and pressed her mouth on hers. Jasper stiffened, unsure how to respond. She insisted, gliding her tongue over Jasper’s as she tightly gripped the back of her head. Jasper quickly surrendered, her tongue slipping over Lapis’s. Slowly, Lapis laid back on her bed, guiding Jasper with her and never breaking the kiss. Jasper positioned herself over Lapis to avoid putting her full weight on her, one leg between Lapis's legs and the other rested on the outside. Her fingers crawled down Lapis’s front, seizing one of her breast and giving it a squeeze. Lapis used her free hand to mirror Jasper’s action. Lapis’s mind yelled as her heart and loins cheered. You are throwing yourself at her! You look easy! Don’t deny you are attracted to her! Do it! Go for it! Lapis broke away, her hand still on the back of Jasper’s head. They stared at each other, panting.

“You really blow hot and cold, Lazuli,” Jasper said.

“I know.”

“Maybe we should stop before…”

“Yeah…” Jasper got off, offering Lapis, her hand. She effortless pulled Lapis up, so she was sitting. Lapis could not catch her breath. She clutched the scarf close to her chest, trying to calm herself. Jasper smoothed down her tussled hair and fixed her top. 

 "I'm going to go," Jasper announced. Lapis nodded, pursing her lips. That was for the best. Jasper collected her bag and leather jacket. She stopped at the door. "I'll see you at work. Uh, we good?"

“Uh-huh,” Lapis muttered in response, staring at the wall in a daze. Her loins ached; her heart was a drum against her ribcage. Jasper tapped the door as if she wanted to say more but, she disappeared into the hall. Lapis could hear voices and the front door shutting. Lapis groaned, finally throwing the scarf on the floor and burying her head in her hands. Well, that was counterproductive! They did not get anywhere! Why did she do that? Peridot curiously poked her head around the frame of the door.

“So…what happened?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My greatest inspiration comes from procrastination 
> 
> or
> 
> Homework? What homework? *hides books under blanket*

“So…how did it go,” Amethyst asked Jasper as soon as she walked through the door. She was hunched over on the couch with a game controller in her hand and a jar of cheese puffs in her lap. Jasper groaned, pulling off her jacket a little too roughly and throwing her purse onto the table. This was the last thing she needed, Amethyst’s third degree. Jasper kicked off her shoes then flopped on the recliner next to the couch. She pinched the bridge of her nose and dropped her head back. The music and sounds from the game lowered as Amethyst paused her game and studied Jasper with curious dark eyes. “That bad?”

“I don’t fucking know. I felt like we were getting somewhere, I think, then…” her voice trailed off. She still did not why Lapis had kissed her. Especially after saying she could not stand Jasper. Maybe it was her fault for getting so close? Maybe that is what Lapis thought she was going to do and just went for it? It still did not make sense, though. That had not been Jasper’s plan, at least, she did not think so. Jasper wanted to get to Lapis’s level because she seemed agitated and confused. It seemed like a good idea at the time but, now Jasper was questioning her motives. How far would it have gone if it had not stopped? Fuck! She was right where she started.

“Then…” Amethyst asked, rolling her hands to motion Jasper to continue.

“We made out.”

“WHAT?!”

“It was just for a minute. But, as you can tell, I really got nowhere with her.”

“Well, sounds like you got somewhere,” Amethyst teased.

 “Not the place I wanted. I mean…I don’t fucking get Lazuli. Does she hate me? Does she like me? Is she pissed? Is she not?”

“Sounds like she is horny,” a calm, raspy voice interrupted. Garnet stepped out of her room and softly shut the door. She was wearing a burgundy turtleneck with no sleeves and black leather pants; her curly dark brown was pulled back with a headband. Garnet set a few things on the counter of the kitchen and brushed her hands against her hips. Amethyst snorted while Jasper gasped as she watched Garnet move around the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat. Horny? Jasper was not sure if she should be offended or pleased.

“I never thought of Lapis being horny. I was actually quite shocked you, and her slept together," Amethyst said, looking back at Jasper who shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“Nothing,” Garnet answered. Jasper scowled. She did not like that solution.

“So, this girl hates me but, at the same time, wants to fuck me and I am supposed to do nothing?”

“Absolutely. It would only make matters worse if you kept pressing the issue,” Garnet replied as she took a seat next to Amethyst with a bowl and cup in each hand. She set down her glass on the coffee table and relaxed into the couch. Jasper did not want to make things worse but, she did not want to do nothing, especially when she could still feel the ghost of Lapis's lips pressed against hers. Garnet took a scoop of cereal before speaking again. “You know what they say. There is a fine line between love and hate. In this case, lust and hate. It’s easy to get them muddled. Just give her time and she will go back to just disliking you soon enough.”

 "I thought you hated Lapis anyway, sis?" Amethyst asked.

 “I never said I didn’t like her.”

“You are always bitching about her! Even now, all you can do is complain about Lapis,” Amethyst cried. Garnet regarded Jasper with a smug, amused expression.

“She can’t stand that Lapis dislikes her,” Garnet supplied.  Jasper rolled her eyes but, anxiously shifted in her chair. This was true. And she hated that Garnet was right. Jasper was used to girls being drawn to her. She was naturally magnetic. Sure, Jasper had people dislike her but, there was something about Lapis that she wanted her approval. Amethyst’s brows furrowed as she gobbled up a handful of cheese puffs.

“When did you care if someone likes you or not?” Jasper barely understood what Amethyst asked due to her mouth being full. Garnet shot a stern look at Amethyst, who sheepishly shrugged. Jasper was suddenly tired of discussing herself which was unusual. She still had to figure out what she was going to do about Lapis. There was a sense of dread settling in her stomach. They worked together tomorrow. Jasper had no clue how Lapis would act around her. She could continue being awkward and embarrassed or she could go back to giving Jasper the cold shoulder. Either outcome, Jasper wished she had never slept with Lapis. Well, that was not entirely accurate. She hated the consequences; not the deed.

“I’m going to my room,” Jasper said, standing up, purposely avoiding answering Amethyst’s question. She honestly did not know how she was going to begin explaining it. It was best just to drop it period.

"You didn't answer my question," Amethyst mumbled through a wall of chewed up orange snack. Garnet smirked, scooping another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Her dark eyes glimmered as Jasper brushed passed them to get to her room.

“Didn’t plan on it, Ame. Night.”

* * *

 

 

A sharp whistle trilled through the air, warning a group of kids to slow down as they made their way to the pool.  Jasper glanced over at Lapis, their eyes meeting for a moment. Lapis’s face remained unmoved as she removed the silver whistle from between her lips and went back to surveying the pool. Well, at least she can look at me again, Jasper noted. Even if it was the same deadpan look, she had given Jasper since she started working at the pool.  Jasper sighed, watching the people splashing in the pool.

It was late in the afternoon, and her shift was almost done. The sun burned against the back of her exposed neck, her hair piled in a loose bun on her head. She adjusted her sunglass on the bridge of her nose and slathered some more sunscreen on her large biceps. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Lapis staring, and Jasper could not help but smirk. What Garnet said flashed in her mind. Jasper decided that she did not mind Lapis having the hots for her. Even if it was on a physical level. It gave her a boost of confidence. Despite that, Jasper made a promise she would not act on it nor would she continue to confront Lapis. Garnet was right; she needed to just let it go.

The day was uneventful as usual. It was mostly scolding kids for running or roughhousing. Sadie relieved Jasper first. It seemed Lars was taking his time to switch with Lapis. That was not unusual either. Lars always took his time whenever he started his shift or rotated for breaks. Lapis did not seem to mind or notice as she returned a casual wave to Sadie as she settled into the tower.  It gave Jasper a head start. All she needed to do was quickly jump in the shower and get dressed. Even though she had some time before she had to be at her second job, Jasper was in a rush to get out of there.

The fresh water was a welcoming relief against her hot skin and sore muscles. Jasper let her hair fall around her, and the water washed away the layer of sweat and sunblock. Quickly, she massaged orange scented shampoo into her hair and listened for any sign of Lapis entering the locker room. Despite her resolution to avoid provoking Lapis, Jasper was fighting the urge to talk to her again. There was no real reason for them to talk and she could not think of one thing she could say to Lapis either. Jasper knew they would never be on completely good terms after that night. She sighed, leaning against the tile wall and watching water and bubbles circle into the drain.

Be like Elsa and let it go, Jasper told herself. Just be content that Lapis thinks you’re hot. She turned off the water, grabbed her towel and dried herself off. Pulling back the curtain, she was surprised to see Lapis sitting on the bench outside the row of showers. She was still in her bathing suit; a blue one piece suit with a large dark blue star on the front. There was a towel draped over her lap and her hands rested between the valley of her legs. Jasper froze, her heart thundering in her chest. The two girls stared at each other without speaking. Lapis's face was blank; her blue eyes studied Jasper's face. Jasper did not know what to say or do.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Lapis finally said, her voice soft and firm. “Again.”

“Sure,” Jasper replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She was surprised that Lapis was even speaking to her.

“I—uh--I’ve been behaving childishly and taking it out on you,” Lapis repeated.

“It’s fine, Lazuli. No hard feelings.”

“Okay, good.” They stared at each other silently. The swelling of anxiety in Jasper’s slightly deflated. Lapis just wanted to apologize. That was good, right? That had to mean something. She walked passed Lapis to escape the awkward tension and get her clothes. Lapis did not move from her spot; her eyes follow Jasper as she picked up her jeans and black tee. Jasper concentrated on getting dressed, ignoring the intense sensation on her back. Finally, Jasper heard Lapis stand up, and the shower turned on. She was vaguely aware of Lapis stripping. The image played in her mind and send warmth pooling through her nether regions. Oh, hell. She needed to get out of her before she did something rash. Jasper quickly threw her shirt over her head and was just about to leave when Lapis called out for her.

“Jasper? Are you still there?” Lapis peeked her head through the curtain, her blue hair dripping wet.

“Uh, yeah.”

"Can you hand me my towel, please? It's on the bench." Jasper's eyes followed Lapis's finger to the blue towel crumpled on the wooden bench. Jasper nervously licked her lips and picked up the towel. As she handed it to Lapis, their hands brushed together. It happened so fast that Jasper did not process what was going on until she was standing, fully clothed, under the shower with her hands cupping Lapis’s behind and the smaller girl’s legs around her waist. She pressed Lapis against the slick tile as they passionately kissed under the water.

One of Lapis’s hands rested on her shoulders, and the other was splayed against the back of her head, holding tightly on her hair. Jasper moved her mouth down Lapis’s neck, her lips and teeth grazing her flesh. She felt Lapis’s fingers dig into her muscles through her soaked shirt.  Jasper moved her hips slightly, creating friction against Lapis's naked thighs and crease, eliciting a gasp from her. Lapis moved her hips, returning the same pleasant contact. Jasper knew she should stop. She should let go and walk away but, her mind was too clouded with lust and ecstasy to care. Jasper wrapped her lips around Lapis’s nipple, sucking harshly.

“Lapis. Are you here?”

“St—St—Steven,” Lapis croaked.

“Yeah. You okay?”

“Uh—uh huh.” Lapis could not seem to find her voice. Jasper smirked, still holding onto her.

“Do you still need a ride home?”

“I can take you home,” Jasper whispered, more questioning than suggesting. Lapis shot her a look, one that Jasper could not read.  She did not want to this to end. Not yet. Not with an ache in her loins and her head swimming.

“No. I—uh. Got a ride. Sorry. It was last minute. I hadn’t gotten a chance to text you.”

“It’s cool. I’ll see you later. And if you see Jasper, tell her I’ll see her at the club, ‘kay?”

“Will do, Steven,” Lapis replied. Jasper tried to muffle the snicker caught in her throat. They waited until they were sure Steven had left. Lapis unwrapped her legs from Jasper’s waist, and Jasper let her down before taking a step back. She watched as Lapis brushed her hair away from her face and cleared her throat.

“I’m going to finish up. Then we can go, okay?”

“Sure.” Jasper nodded then walked out of the shower. She grabbed another towel from the bin and tried to dry off as much as she could before she headed to the break room. Her clothes were still soaked and, unfortunately, she did not have another change of clothes. It had been worth it, however; her brain was scolding her for acting on her sexual impulses and already going back on her resolution. This is going to end badly, her conscious warned. Someone is going to get hurt. This is only making things worse. It sounded strangely like Garnet. Jasper almost agreed until Lapis stepped out. She wore a blue halter top and an ankle length skirt of the same color. There was an exposed sliver of flesh between the two garments. Her blue hair was damp around her bare shoulders; Lapis tucked her hair behind her ear. She wore her signature straight-faced expression but, there was a glimmer of something in her blue eyes as they met Jasper’s. What was it about Lapis that Jasper felt so…vulnerable?

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jasper murmured. Oh, fuck it. If this crashes and burns, she would gladly stand in the wreckage and roast marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these two are a hot mess. And they will get hotter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This chapter took me forever to write and a lot of rewrites.

 

 

Jasper sped through the streets on her motorcycle as Lapis held on tightly to her midsection. The bike vibrating underneath her and the roar of the engine filling her ears. Her fingers gripped the wet shirt that clung to Jasper’s chiseled abs as she rested her head against her leather-clad back. Lapis’s blue hair whipped wildly around her face. Her heart pounded against her chest, tension seizing her body as she held securely onto Jasper. The bike swerved to the left which caused Lapis to squeeze tighter; her nails dug into Jasper’s stomach as she held on for dear life.  She could not even concentrate on the muddled mess of hormones and conflicting emotions coursing through her mind. Lapis kept her eyes closed, avoiding the rush of scenery. Why did she agree to this? She had never ridden on a motorcycle, and it was terrifying.

When they finally reached her apartment, Lapis could not be more relieved. She shakenly released her hold on Jasper and stumbled off the bike. Jasper swung her legs over and balanced her motorcycle on the kickstand. Lapis attempted to stop trembling and settle her fluttery stomach. She swallowed hard, pulling out her keys from her purse. The keys jingled, metal against metal. Lapis shook her head, turning to Jasper.

“Do—do you want to come up for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Jasper replied, huskily. Lapis nodded, the numbness in her mind was beginning to thaw. She was starting to realize what she was doing. Jasper was here. She just invited her up. They were heading up to her apartment. Her belly was burning, and her lower region was tingling. Why was her body keep responding like this? Why could she not control herself? You just had a hot session in the shower at work, and now you're horny came the reply.

As much as her body wanted to continue, her mind was scolding her. You’re going to regret it. You've heard how Jasper talks about all those girls. You're just another one, and all you're doing is inflating her ego. They made their way to Lapis’s apartment. She unlocked the door and poked her head in, checking to see if Peridot was home. The placed was quiet. She must be at school, Lapis decided. She was disappointed but, at the same time, relieved. Lapis moved to the side of the door to let Jasper in before shutting it.

“Did you want something to drink,” Lapis asked, removing her purse and placing it on the counter.

“No, I’m good.” It was incredibly awkward, the tension thick and suffocating. Lapis grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long gulp. Jasper followed her, standing in the doorway with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Her clothes were still wet from the shower; her hair was a puffy mass of white. Lapis set the water down, cleared her throat and stepped toward Jasper. She planned to say thanks and show her out. That was it. The sooner she was out of her apartment, the sooner Lapis could calm down her raging body.

However, her urges had other plans, and soon she found herself sitting on the counter, legs around Jasper and hands in her wild hair.  Jasper’s arms encircled her, hands pressed against her back, her mouth bruising against hers. Lapis slipped her hands underneath Jasper’s leather jacket. Jasper quickly slid it off and tossed it to the floor. Stop, Lapis. Stop now! Jasper stripped off her shirt to reveal a simple black sports bra straining against her breasts. The discolored stripes etched randomly along her dark body looked like a tapestry of beige on her skin.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Jasper suggested. Lapis nodded, unlatching from Jasper and jumping off the counter. She grabbed Jasper's hand, leading her to her bedroom. Jasper scooped up her jacket and shirt off the floor. Once in her room, Lapis shut the door, and Jasper threw her clothes into a pile on the ground. Lapis approached Jasper and ran her hands down her front, tracing the contours of the larger woman’s abs until her fingers brushed the edge of her pants. She gripped the waistband Jasper’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper and trying to yank them down with desperate, shaking hands. A smirk danced on Jasper’s lips.

“Need help?”

“No,” Lapis muttered. Jasper shimmied out of her pants and kicked them to the side. Her hips flared into a pair of panties that match her bra. She chuckled, running her hands down her sides as she flaunted her muscular and curvy physique. Annoyance burned in Lapis’s stomach. She was so fucking arrogant! She caught Jasper’s face in her hands and pulled her into a rough kiss. Jasper’s hands traveled slowly up Lapis’s spine and craftily undoing the tie around her neck. Lapis pulled away and tugged the top off.

Her hands gripped the band of Jasper’s bra and yanked it over her head and arms. Lapis moved Jasper toward her bed and pushed her onto the mattress. She straddled her lap and captured Jasper’s mouth; her lips parted to run her tongue along her bottom lip and sucking it in. Jasper shifted her face toward Lapis’s neck and shoulders, kissing and nipping. One of Jasper's hands rested on the small of Lapis’s back, supporting her, and the other cupped her breast. Jasper bent her head and pulled Lapis’s nipple into her mouth. Lapis’s laced her fingers on top of Jasper’s head, inhaling sharply.

Jasper stopped, maneuvering Lapis, so she was laying on the bed. Her white hair creating a curtain around them as Lapis gazed up at Jasper with half-hooded eyes, twirling strands of Jasper’s hair between her fingers. Jasper’s eyes were blown to great black circles lined with gold. Lapis considered what was going to happen next. It was a mistake, her common sense told her. How are you going to feel afterward? Yet, the thrill and ache were too strong to subdue. Lapis ignored all reason, all the feelings of distaste she had for Jasper.  She wanted this. She wanted her. Lapis pulled Jasper in for a kiss, defiant against her better judgment. It sent a shiver down her spine, cold, hot, electric.

Jasper's fingers fluttered down Lapis's front, cupping her breast then trailing down her abdomen. She hiked up Lapis's skirt and caressed the front of her wet panties with firm, thoughtful touches. Lapis moaned and squirmed as Jasper moved her fingers along her covered slit and kissed her neck. Her hands fell into the waistband of her skirt. Jasper retreated her hand for a moment to give Lapis a chance to slip out of her skirt and panties. She removed hers as well, tossing them carelessly to the ground. Both were breathing heavily, staring at each other. Lapis ran her hands along the ridges and fine lines of Jasper's muscular shoulders and up to her cheeks. She pulled her in and kissed her. Jasper's fingers found their way back between Lapis's legs, stroking the wet crease.

Lapis hissed when she felt Jasper’s finger probe in her and explored her slick heat. Jasper moved down her body, planting kisses on her skin before she reached the beginning of her mound. Lapis’s hips jerked when a thick tongue ran against her crease. Jasper chuckled, repeating the action with increased vigor, pumping her finger inside her. Jasper traced circles around her nub, long and languid or quick and light. Her hips rocked against Jasper’s face and finger. Her legs rested against Jasper’s broad shoulder as she clutched desperately at the wild mane of white under her fingers. Whimpers and moans tumbled passed her lips, laced with muttering curses.

This only served to encourage Jasper. Her lips curved against Lapis’s skin as she sucked and flickered her tongue against her clit. Jasper inserted another finger, curling them as her rhythm picked up. Tension bubbled in Lapis’s gut, a kettle ready to boil. Lapis's breath hitched, and her legs trembled as Jasper pressed deep inside her, hitting the perfect spot and she broke. Panting, Lapis released her hold on Jasper’s hair and lowered her legs. Amber eyes glanced up at her, pleased and inquisitive.  Jasper’s tongue licked away the slickness from her lips but, it still lingered on her chin. Lapis sat up and wiped it away with a quick stroke fingers. Jasper caught her hand and playfully nipped at her fingertips.

“I like watching you come, Lazuli,” Jasper confessed with a smirk. Lapis did not reply, staring impassively at Jasper. Arrogant, presumptuous…Lapis swung her legs and jumped off the bed.  She hated to admit but, her legs were weak after her orgasm. Lapis tried to hide it as she tugged the scarf from one of her dresser drawers. She noted Jasper licking her lips, gliding them together hungrily. Lapis gently wrapped the material around her hands. She never thought she would enjoy this but, it was so different taking charge. Jasper was always so commanding and charismatic; a presence of magnetism, arrogance, and strength. Now, she was the dominating one. 

“Hands behind back,” Lapis ordered, faintly. Her voice was lilted and firm.  She was trying hard to be authoritative but, it sounded unimpressive in her ears. Jasper obediently followed the direction; her face was flushed and captivated with no hint of judgment or amusement. She slipped behind Jasper, swathing the scarf around her wrists and binding them together. When they were tight yet comfortable, Lapis nestled into Jasper’s lap, running her fingers over Jasper’s breasts, down her abs and slipped underneath her underwear. Her thumb caressed the bead of flesh poking from the top of her slit. Jasper groaned, resting her head on Lapis’s shoulder and bucked her hips as Lapis circled around the sensitive nub. 

Lapis guided Jasper back onto her bed; her white hair splayed on the pillow. She removed Jasper’s last remaining article of clothing, revealing the white bush over her mound. Jasper was so soaked, two of Lapis’s fingers glided in with no resistance. She twisted her curious digits in Jasper’s hot and tight depths. Her head fell on Jasper’s breast, encircling her nipple with her lips and running her tongue along the pert point. Jasper bucked underneath her, a series of expletives tumbling from her mouth. When Lapis hit a particular spot, Jasper’s shoulder jerked forward, forgetting her binds as she tried to reach for Lapis. Moving down her abs, Lapis's tongue flickered against the moist flesh, tasting salt. She pressed her lips against the top of Jasper's mound, leisurely moving her fingers in and out of her heat. 

It was easy to sense that Jasper wanted to touch her. Lapis could feel the tension in her body as she desperately tried to move her hands. Power licked at her stomach, and she smirked as her lips wrapped around Jasper's nub and drew it in her mouth. She could do whatever she wanted, and Jasper could not stop her. This was not entirely accurate but, it did give Lapis an advantage. Lapis rotated between soft, slow stroke and fast, hard pumps of her fingers. Her tongue flickered against Jasper's slit and nub until she shuddered from her release.

Jasper was panting heavily, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Lapis wiped the slick from her face and crawled next to Jasper, not touching her. Her mind was vacant but, her body was buzzing. She was not sure how she felt at this point. Once Jasper came down from basking in her afterglow, she sat up, and Lapis untied the scarf from her wrists. Jasper rubbed her wrists, her back turned toward Lapis as she sat on the edge of the bed. Lapis notice a long, deep scar on her shoulder blade. She never noticed it before at the pool. Jasper glanced back at Lapis, catching her staring.

“Admiring the view?”

“No. Wondering about your scar," Lapis replied casually. Jasper's body tensed, and she looked away. A scowl flittered across Lapis's features.

“It’s nothing.”

"If you say so," Lapis shrugged, not pressing the issue. Jasper slid off the bed and gathered her clothes. Lapis watched her, tuckering her pillow underneath her chin. She studied the taut muscles that bunched and strained under Jasper's skin as she changed. Her white hair cascaded around her shoulders in silky, thick waves. Lapis could not imagine dealing with that much hair on a daily basis but, she loved how it felt under her fingers. Jasper threw on her jacket and gave her hair a toss.

“So, what is going on,” Jasper asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Between us." Lapis's brow furrowed, and she scowled. Her eye fell away from Jasper and focused on a random spot on the floor.

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing, Lazuli.”

“Why does it need to be something,” Lapis snapped. She heard Jasper heavily sigh.

“It doesn’t but, I want to know at least where I’m standing. Even if it’s just a fuck buddy.” Lapis did not answer. She did not know what to say because she did not know herself. Fuck buddies? They were not even friends. It made Lapis feel like she was using Jasper for sex. And she wasn’t…was she? It sure did seem like it. All she did was jump Jasper when they were alone together. It made her feel like a dirty user and she never considered Jasper’s feelings either. Wasn’t she just an easy, willing lay too?

“I-I don’t know. I’m really confused,” Lapis admitted.

“Yeah, I am too,” Jasper replied. “I guess we will see where it goes, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“See you later, Lazuli. I gotta get to my second job." Jasper did not wait for a reply. She walked out the door, being mindful of closing it behind her. Lapis stared at the door, her eyes burning with unshed tears. What was wrong with her? Was she really such an awful person? Lapis pressed her face into the pillow and let out a long, frustrated scream.


End file.
